


Seven Minutes Aren't Enough

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, Horny Dean, M/M, No Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, but Sammy is obviously a sub, kids are assholes, sorry about that, stuck in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case involving kids never holds anything fun for the Winchesters. Sam knew that, so he shouldn't have been so surprised by ending up in a way-too-small closet with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes Aren't Enough

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sam asked, glancing from side to side as he followed his brother to the porch.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. And anyway, they’re just kids. What could go wrong?” Dean smirked and walked up to the door, then after adjusting his tie, he knocked.

“Don’t say that. Just don’t. Something _always_ goes wrong when you-“ Sam was trying to lecture his brother, but just as he was getting to the point, an apron wearing old lady opened the door.

“Oh, agents, how kind of you to stop by.” She smiled at both of them, taking a step back and opening the door a bit further to let them pass. “Please, do come inside.”

Dean just shot a look of “I told you so” to his brother before walking into the house, and it took all of his self control for Sam not to roll his eyes. They initially came to this town to investigate a murder, which took place in the house next to this one. Fortunately, on the night of the murder, the residents of the house had a party, so some of them caught a glimpse of what happened. Unfortunately, the witnesses were ten to thirteen years old kids, who were celebrating their friend’s birthday. Sam and Dean weren’t really used to questioning kids, though it did happen from time to time.

But whenever they did, something always seemed to go wrong.

“So, where could we find the children?” Dean asked as he looked around the cozy looking living room and standing close to Sam.

“Ah, the kids are upstairs,” the woman said, nodding toward the stairs and smiled. “Would you like a cup of tea first?” she asked, already walking to the small table which had several cups on a tray, and Sam was pretty sure they had animal heads as a handle. Not creepy at all.

Dean, probably noticing them as well, quickly shook his head and headed towards the stairs while discreetly dragging his brother with him. “No thank you. We won’t stay for long, anyway. Better leave the children some peace, am I right?” he said with a smile, a professional fake smile, then was up on the stairs in a heartbeat.

Sam followed him close, hoping not to get trapped downstairs with the overly friendly looking granny. He already had bad experiences with too kind old women, resulting in him having many nightmares, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to take his chances. So he went to the kids’ door, then stopped in front of it and glanced at Dean. “You’re the eager one, you do the honors,” he said stubbornly, and was satisfied when his brother shot him a glare before opening the door and stepping inside the dungeon of nightmares and pink fluffy unicorns.

Literally.

As Dean entered the room, it took Sam all of his self control not to laugh when a pink stuffed unicorn sailed across the room and hit Dean straight in the face. The kids, on the other hand, burst out laughing, pointing fingers at a pretty pissed off looking Dean while whispering to each other. Dean tried to remain expressionless, but when he saw the effort it took Sam not to join the kids in laughing at him, he gave up and straight out glared at both his brother and the small humans.

“Alright, enough, all of you,” he barked, putting on his ‘bad cop’ look as he walked further into the room with his arms crossed. “Who’s Angela?” Dean asked while scanning the crowd of children, since actually, they only needed that one girl. She was the one who saw what happened in the neighbor house, so Sam and Dean both would rather speak to one kid, instead of a whole swarm of them, if possible.

“Here.” A petite girl emerged from the crowd of approximately sixteen kids. Angela was a small girl, with long black hair and a pale face, and if the hunters wouldn’t have been sure that this case didn’t involve any ghosts, they might have tried to ‘accidentally’ spill some salt on her. She freaking looked like the little girl form the movie Ring, except the fact that she wasn’t Asian. “Are you the agents who want to know what I saw?” she asked skeptically, frowning at both of them.

“Yes, it’s us. I’m agent Evans, and this is my partner, agent Pierce.” Sam stepped forward and smiled at the little girl, who just kept on staring at them. Again, not creepy at all. “So, uh,” he said and cleared his throat, glancing at Dean for help, but his brother was clearly against the idea of talking to Angela. He gave Sam a look that unfortunately meant that he was on his own this time, so with a sigh, Sam forced another smile motioned to the door. “Well, if you’re not comfortable with talking about what you saw here, we can go downstairs, or-“

“Here’s fine, just fine!” a kid said, stepping forward with his hands on his hips, probably thinking how badass he was as he glared at the hunter. “Angie ain’t gonna tell you nothing until you pass the test, anyway!”

“The test?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Great, exactly what he needed—a kid who’s pretending to be a smartass and wants to play. He really didn’t have time, nor was he in the mood, for stupid games. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Angela, please, it would help us a lot if you’d tell us what you saw.”

But unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be working. “Nu uh, she’ll only help you if you do the test. That’s the rule!” the kid whined, and apparently Dean was feeling as annoyed as Sam, because he finally decided to join the conversation, using his no bullshit tone.

“Alright, listen here, kid, I’m pretty sure that we weren’t talking to you, so if you could shut your pie hole then-“

“These are the rules!” the kid shouted stubbornly, cutting Dean off and stomping on the floor like a, yes, spoiled little shit. Just what they needed.

Realizing that, unless they did what Mr. Do As I Say wanted, they’d never go home, Sam decided to throw in the towel and said, “Fine, alright, we’ll do the test. But then we’re going to talk to Angela, is that fine with everyone?” he asked, and was relieved when he saw the children share glances then nod.

“Okay, so, what the hell do we have to do?” Dean asked impatiently.

The kid smirked wickedly as he looked from one hunter to the other, and the only way for him to look more sinister would have been if he would’ve rubbed his palms together with thunder and lightning in the background. “You have to pass seven minutes in heaven.”

Sam thought he heard it wrong, at first, but when he looked at his brother and saw him practically looking like he was feeling, Sam knew he heard it just right. “What?” he asked, wide eyed and a little baffled.

“Yeah, heard me right, old man!” The kid snickered, the other children laughing quietly behind him. “You need to get in there…” he said, motioning to a white closet that looked like it could, indeed, hold two people, though it looked like a tight fit, “…and stay for seven minutes. While doing kinky stuff.”

And as he said that, the other kids laughed louder, the girls blushing and squealing while the boys grinned and pulled faces. As for Sam and Dean, they just looked at the surprisingly perverted kid in shock.

“Seriously? This is a really, really stupid test, I think you should know that.” Sam frowned, hoping to convey his dislike as much as possible, and he would have left the room right then and there, but Dean’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“S’okay, _Agent_. It’s just seven minutes. And it’s not like we’ll do anything, anyway,” Dean tried to reassure him, while probably reassuring himself as well, then shot a quick glare to the snotty kid, before walking to the closet and opened it, then frowned. “Gotta take these clothes out,” he decided, and with a swift movement, the hunter grabbed most of the clothes hanging in the closet, before tossing them on the children. Classy.

“Jerk!” one of the kids whined from under a red dress. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, then followed his brother to the closet and now, it was his turn to furrow his brows.

“Uh, I don’t think we’ll fit…” he mumbled. On a closer look, the closet still seemed pretty big, but considering Sam’s height, getting in there with his big brother would be more than a tight fit.

“Well, we won’t know until we try.” Dean grinned, and Sam really didn’t like the look on his brother’s face. He suddenly seemed as enthusiastic about this whole thing as the kids, which wasn’t a good thing, at all.

Still, he couldn’t possibly back out now, so Sam sighed and stepped into the closet, followed by his brother and before he knew it, the children were right in front of the doors and pushed them shut, also probably putting some kind of chair against it as when Sam tried to move his elbow and test one of the doors, it held firm.

It was pitch black in the closet, the kids’ laughter muffled by the walls, the only thing Sam could hear clearly being his and his brother’s breathing. Though he couldn’t just hear, but feel it, as Dean was probably mere inches away from him, his breath ghosting over his neck and sending a shiver down his spine. He tried to move, hopefully get into a comfier position, but that just worsened his situation. As Sam moved, his legs shifted against Dean’s, somehow nudging his brother’s knee so it would end up at his own crotch. Dean probably noticing that, took advantage of the situation, the bastard, and began rubbing his knee against Sam’s crotch.

“Dean, Jesus, what the fuck are you doing?” Sam growled, trying to push his horny brother away, but suddenly realized that he couldn’t move. He cursed under his breath as he noticed that Dean had him pushed against the corner of the closet, pinning his arms to his sides, and when tried to move them, his brother just grabbed his wrists and pushed them against his chest, trapping his hands between their bodies.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, no?” Dean purred against his little brother’s throat, before leaning impossibly closer to lick and kiss at his neck, and it took Sam most of his self control not to give in to the temptation and teasing.

“Dean, seriously, we can’t– Fuck!” Sam groaned, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes while Dean nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck, throat and moving up to his ear.

He bit into his ear and whispered, “Oh, fuck yes we can.”

And that was it. Sam let out a quiet moan and ripped his hands out of Dean’s grasp, before moving them to his head and gripping his lover’s hair, pulling his head away to claim his mouth. He kissed Dean sloppily at first, unable to see where his mouth was in the dark, but soon the kiss became hot and passionate, then fierce and rough and desperate, until they were both panting into each other’s mouth. “You sick fuck…” Sam whispered against Dean’s lips, his brother just grinning and biting into Sam’s chin before moving his hips. Sam had to bite down on his bottom lip to muffle the whine-like moan that was sure to escape him when that son of a bitch started grinding against him, and shit, when did he get so hard?

“You love it, bitch,” Dean whispered back, his voice deep and low, as he gripped Sam’s hips so tightly that he was pretty sure that he’d have finger shaped bruises there later, while moving his hips hard and slow. Sam ran his hands down his brother’s chest, then moved them to his back and gripped his suit as he copied Dean’s movements, successfully drawing small groans out of his big brother. He let Dean attack his neck, leaving obvious hickeys which he was sure he’d regret later, but right then, he didn’t care.

Sam gasped when he felt his brother’s hands slide from his hips to his ass, grabbing and groping him greedily and he was pretty sure he heard Dean growl. “Fuck, Dean, we need to…” Sam breathed, having an inner fight which he was losing. They seriously needed to stop now, or else one of them was going to blow their load in their pants, and then there was the fact that they had huge boners, which the kids were going to see if-

Wait, how much time has passed, anyway?

Sam only had time to quickly push Dean away before the doors to the closet opened and it was all they could do not to fall out right away. They were both panting hard, but managed to slow their breathing a bit, Dean having some problems with trying to hide the tent in his pants while Sam tried franticly to pull his collar up, in order to hide those damned hickeys. As for the children, they just stood there, some with wide eyes, other grinning and some even gaping at them. And Sam had many awkward and embarrassing moments in his life, but he was quite sure this one took the cake. He cleared his throat and climbed out of the closet, then looked at Angela and forced a smile.

“Now,” he said, using his no shit voice, “why don’t we have a talk?”

The little girl nodded quickly and told them that she saw a weird man enter the neighbor’s house, looking really hungry and was real ugly. After finishing, Sam and Dean thanked her and hurriedly left the room then the house, not even stopping when the old lady downstairs tried to get them to drink some tea.

Finally outside, Dean sighed. “So, rugaru?” he asked, opening the door to the car.

“Yeah, judging by the description the girl gave us, it has to be it,” Sam nodded as he climbed into the passenger seat, then closed the door behind him, and the next second he felt a sharp pain in his scalp as Dean pulled on his hair and yanked him into a quick, rough kiss.

“Good.” He grinned, licking his lips. “But first, why don’t we do our own version of seven minutes in heaven back at the motel?”

Sam blinked, and couldn’t help but grin back, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Would love to,” he said, and knew that their Heaven was going to be so much better than the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't have any smut in it, but if anyone is up for some Sastiel, then you'll find a LOT in my next upload. Then I'll go back to Wincest and, oh boy, do I have something nice and sexual for you people~  
> (Did that sound weird? I hope it didn't.)


End file.
